La nena
by bellsblommb
Summary: La historia de alguien que viene y va, la historia que todos olvidaran, la historia que alguna vez fue importante, la historia que alguna vez hizo llorar a alguien. Esta es la historia de la nena, la nena Cullen, Reneesme Carlie Cullen.


**"The Sandess Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.: La nena**

**Autor:** **bellsblommb**

**Pareja:Nessie**

**Summary:** **La historia de alguien que viene y va, la historia que todos olvidaran, la historia que alguna vez fue importante, la historia que alguna vez hizo llorar a alguien. Esta es la historia de la nena, la nena Cullen, Reneesme Carlie Cullen.**

**Rating: T**

**Número de palabras: 2,843 palabras**

**Este es un one-shot que está inspirado en la canción "La nena" de Ricardo Arjona, si no la han escuchado, háganlo, es muy triste**

**Ojala les guste, las frases en negritas quieren decir que las saqué de la canción**

**Y sin mas, se los dejo.**

La nena

No es ninguna canción, no es ningun cuento de amor, no es una odisea ni un poema, no es una abalanza ni una reflexión, no es un producto de la imaginación, es algo real, algo verídico, algo que puede pasar. La historia de alguien que viene y va, la historia que todos olvidaran, la historia que alguna vez fue importante, la historia que alguna vez hizo llorar a alguien. La historia de la nena, la nena importante, la nena valiosa, en mas sentidos de los que puedas imaginarte, la nena única, la nena valiente, la nena cobarde. Esta es la historia de la nena, la nena Cullen, Reneesme Carlie Cullen.

La familia Cullen estaba caracterizada por ser uno de los imperios mas grandes en la economía, cada integrante de ella tenia una cantidad exorbitante de dinero en sus cuentas bancarias, cada Cullen era rico hasta la conciencia. Naturalmente que esto atrae la atención de aquellos seres ambiciosos, de aquellos seres detestables, que alaban al perdedor, al ganador y al vencedor, solo para conseguir un poco de su dote. Pero los Cullen no eran envidiosos, ofrecían a los desvalidos, ayudaban al prójimo, salvaban vidas. Ellos eran buenos, pero la felicidad y las pruebas no le llegan a las personas que toman el camino fácil. Dios sabe a quien debe retar, a quien debe mostrarle una lección, a quien debe redimir y a quien debe salvar. Aunque a veces, en este proceso haya victimas, victimas que sucumbirán por un pecado que no les pertenece.

Reneesme Carlie Cullen, llamada por todos Nessie, era una niña de 9 años que todos adoraban. Su padre Edward Cullen, el magnate hombre de negocios, se doblegaba ante la voluntad de su niña y Bella Cullen se desvivía por ella, era su todo. La pequeña no sabia absolutamente nada de la vida económica de sus padres, pero siempre podía escuchar a madre reclamarle a Edward los negocios y las transacciones ilícitas que hacia.

-Dañas a los demás Edward… no es correcto lo que haces-

-Bella, todo lo que hago es por ti y por mi hija, quiero lo mejor para ustedes, quiero que vivan como reinas-

-A mi no me importaría ser pobre si tu hicieras lo correcto-le reclamaba ella

-Pero yo no condenaré a mi hija a una vida de marginación solo por seguir principios, pagaré mis pecados Bella, estoy consciente de ello-

-No retes la justicia divina Edward, ella podría castigarte de la peor manera-

-Cuando yo muera me ire al infierno, pero ustedes estarán bien y eso me hará feliz-explicaba Edward

Y la rutina era esa. Bella le pedia a Edward que abandonara sus malos negocios y él se reusaba, pero la pequeña Nessie vivía encerrada en su mundo, incluso cuando los Cullen recibían visitas importantes de los Chenney, los Newton, los Hale y los Vulturi. Éstos últimos eran los mas frecuentes, sobre todo Aro Vulturi, un empresario en la quiebra que le encantaba alabar a los Cullen con la esperanza de conseguir un buen negocio con ellos y recuperar su fortuna. Sin embargo, las personas desesperadas pueden recurrir a otra forma de conseguir dinero.

La nana Sue despertó a la pequeña Nessie a las 6:42 de la mañana, tenían un día muy saturado de escuela. Después de rezar como habitualmente lo hacia, la pequeña miró a la ventana para admirar el amanecer y preguntó con ternura:

-¿De quien es el auto que está allá?-señaló dos cuadras al sur

-No lo se mi nena, pero… ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Se me hace familiar-

Y sin decir nada mas ni darse cuenta de lo importante que pudo haber sido hablar de ese auto, la nena Cullen salió de su habitación con su nana y su adorada madre Bella la despidió en la puerta.

-Cuidate mucho mi niña y pórtate bien-

-Sí mami-

El chofer Jacob Black subió la mochila de Nessie y la ayudó a ingresar al automóvil. Comenzó a conducir mientras Bella se despedia de su hija agitando los brazos y la niña hacia lo mismo. El auto que esperaba dos cuadras encendió el motor, iniciando así, la rutina y el procedimiento de un acto de horror.

Todo pasó mas rápido de lo esperado. Mientras Nessie leia sus libros, los vecinos hacían sus cosas cotidianas y Edward Cullen, trabajaba en su oficina, el plan comenzó. Un tiro en la sien fue suficiente para matar al chofer Jacob Black y dejar el auto de la nena sin conductor, a la deriva y sin control. Chocó contra un árbol y el impacto provocó que Nessie se golpeara con el vidrio y se abriera la frente.

Aterrada y adolorida intentó salir del auto y alguien la sostuvo. La mano que hace unos momentos había disparado y había matado a su chofer, esa misma mano, ahora le opacaba los gritos, nadie acudia a ayudarla, nadie notaba el incidente, todo fue rápido y sagaz.

Pataleaba y pataleaba y aquello no servia, gritaba y gritaba y nadie la escuchaba, lloraba y lloraba y nadie la consolaba. Después de adormecerla con un líquido extraño, le amarraron los brazos y las piernas, le taparon la boca y los ojos.

La nena Cullen ya no era un ser humano, ya no era la adoración, ya no era la princesa de su hogar, ya no era una niña. La nena Cullen ahora representaba dinero desde el momento que su secuestro inició. **La nena es un uno con ceros a partir de hoy.**

La metieron en un costal y la arrojaron a una camioneta blindada. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo darse cuenta de que no veía nada, estaba atada y alguien le oprimía la espalada sin piedad. Estaba aterrada, no sabia que pasaba, no sabia que hacer, no sabia como reaccionar, no sabia que seria de ella.

La noticia llegó a todos lados como solo lo malo lo puede hacer. Bella Cullen se arrojó al piso destrozada, Edward Cullen intentó conservar la cordura y la calma. La voz manipulada al otro lado del teléfono le decía las condiciones y las consecuencias de llamar a la policía, de intentar frustrar el plan.

-_Escuche con atención señor Cullen… esto será fácil y rápido-_

-¿Dónde esta mi hija?-preguntaba él temblando

_-Todo a su tiempo… tenemos a la pequeña Reneesme Cullen muy bien cuidada… no le hemos hecho daño… no aun-_

-¿Cómo me pueden garantizar eso? –

_-Eso es muy fácil…-_el tono de voz se endureció-_¡Trae la carga!-_

Edward cerró los ojos intentando ser fuerte. "La carga" su niña no era otra cosa que la carga, la mercancía.

-_Aquí la tiene… escúchela…-_la voz manipulada se alejó y una voz cargada de miedo habló:

-_¿Papi?-_

Aquello fue suficiente para destrozar a Edward Cullen. Su Nessie no estaba a su lado, no estaba a salvo, el horror de no volverla a ver lo martirizaba.

-_Creo que con eso fue suficiente… ¿No le parece?-_la voz manipulada volvió

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-

-_El "que" no es la verdadera pregunta sino el "cuanto"…-_sonrió-_y lo que queremos es solo la modesta cantidad de 100 millones de dólares-_

Algo parecido al infarto le ocurrió a Edward cuando escuchó la suma. Era una cantidad muy grande y no iba a ser sencillo conseguirla.

-¿Qué pasaría si no tengo esa cantidad?-preguntó temeroso

-_Pues yo le aconsejaría que la consiga pronto… o le devolveremos a su niña… por partes-_

Edward se estremeció

-Acepto-

-_Es un hombre sabio Cullen, sabe lo que le conviene… le estaremos llamado hasta que nos avise el día que tenga el dinero-_

-Sí… pero…-

_-Nos veremos señor Cullen-_y colgó

Bella lo miraba expectante y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó temerosa

-La tienen-dijo él temblando y Bella lloró mas-escuché su voz… la tienen-

-¡No! ¡Mi niña! ¿Esta bien? ¡Dime si esta bien!-

-Por ahora… parece que sí-

-¿Y cuanto quieren esos desgraciados?-

-100 millones de dólares-dijo él funestamente

-¿Y tienes esa cantidad?-

-No-

-¡Como de que no Edward! ¡Por que!-Bella se descontroló y comenzó a agitarlo-¿Por qué no tienes ese dinero?-

-Recién había invertido todo mi capital en un nuevo negocio, no tengo lo suficiente…-las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos- tengo la cuarta parte-

-¿Y como rayos piensas rescatar a tu hija?-gritó frenética

-No lo sé Bella, no lo sé-él también lloraba

-Yo… yo la buscaré… ire de casa en casa y la encontraré… yo la buscare-

-Bella tú no harás nada… yo conseguiré ese dinero pero tú te quedaras aquí, entendido-

-Yo la buscaré… yo la buscaré-dijo Bella fuera de sí y el suplicio dio su segundo paso.

Nessie no estaba a salvo, **la nena es desvelo y noticia para todos, la nena no esta** y no volverá en un buen tiempo. Esas eran las palabras que todos decían, que todos comentaban y que todos lamentaban.

Nessie fue arrojada a una habitación pequeña con brutalidad. No había luz, no había cama, estaba vacio y con miedo y tristeza se acomodó en un rincón. Ella, que mucho tiempo atrás era libre para correr en los campos y danzar en los parques, estaba reducida ahora a esconderse en un rincón. Su mundo había cambiado y ahora solo media 4m de largo por 3 de ancho.

Las semanas pasaban y los meses. No lo entendía, no sabia por que le pasaba esto. Se suponía que ella era buena, ella rezaba a Dios, ella hacia el bien, ella compartia con los demás. ¿Por qué entonces la habían privado de su libertad de esa manera? ¿Por qué la maltrataban? ¿Por qué la obligaban a estar en un hueco sin vida y con poca comida? No lo entendía y lloraba sin cesar, rogando que pronto acabara. No veía la luz del sol, no veía ningun rayo de esperanza. No dormía por el horror. Y siempre seguía preguntándose ¿Por qué?

El tiempo transcurre, de manera veloz o lenta, dependiendo de quien le preste atención. Un mes se convirtió en dos y en tres y en cuatro. La tortura se extendía, Nessie ya no comía, estaba tan delgada y pálida. Yo no había en sus ojos chispa ni luz de vida. Cuatro meses se hicieron cinco y seis y siete. La falta de aseo le causaba llagas, enfermedades de la piel y tormentos, no habia esperanza, de nada, de nada. Siete meses se hicieron ocho y nueve y diez. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué nadie la ayudaba? ¿Por ella seguía ahí? ¿Por qué su papá no la salvaba? ¿Por qué ya no podía dejar de llorar? ¿Por qué ya no podía sonreir?

Y mientras Nessie soportaba su suplicio y trataba de no perder la esperanza, Isabella se hundía en su dolor, en su pena, en su preocupación. Perdió la razón, los criados le temían y ella no dejaba de repetir "Mi nena… mi nena… te buscaré… te buscaré". Edward no sabia que hacer, no lograba conseguir el dinero, su amada esposa enloquecía a mas no poder, su hija sufria y el horror y la preocupación lo mataban con crueldad, lo torturaban.

Nadie le prestaba el dinero, estaba casi loco como Bella, nadie podía ayudarle, todos le daban excusas y su arrogancia y poder disminuía con cada día que pasaba, con cada semana que transcurría, con cada mes que no le perdonaba y sus verdugos no paraban de llamarle y le presionaban.

_-¿Dónde está el dinero Cullen?-_decía la voz manipulada furiosa en el teléfono-_hemos esperado mucho tiempo… ¿Dónde está?-_

-Yo lo tendré… les juro que lo conseguiré… estoy en eso-

_-Mas te vale que así sea… estas tardando mucho… ¿Acaso necesitas motivación?-_la voz sonrió maliciosamente-_Podriamos mandarte un mechón de su cabello... o tal vez… uno de sus dedos-_

-No… no es necesario… yo … yo lo conseguiré pronto-dijo Edward desesperado

-_Bien… hazlo-_

Edward tuvo que escarbar hasta debajo de las piedras para lograr reunir esa suma. Todos los que se le habían acercado lo ignoraban, demostrando solo su avaricia, pero aun así, existían aquellos amigos que eran incondicionales. Los Hale, los Chenney, su buen hermano Emmett y los vulturi… ellos… solo les daban aliento, como si supieran que todo se resolvería, como si Aro Vulturi pudiese predecir el futuro y manejar la situación.

La nena seguía sufriendo, la nena ya no vivía, la nena deseaba morir y al mismo tiempo, la nena deseaba vivir y salir de ese lugar. La nena no quería olvidar, no quería enterrar su felicidad, su esperanza, la nena ya no quería llorar mas, la nena deseaba volver a sonreír.

Nessie Cullen demostraba ser fuerte y a la vez demostraba su fragilidad, soportaba todo en silencio, en su oscuridad. Convivia con su dolor interno, nunca había descubierto la forma de poderlo apagar. Todo tenia que pasar, todo tenia que terminar, tal vez no hoy, ni mañana, pero ese día, tenia que llegar.

Edward reunió la suma. Su felicidad no cabía en sí mismo, la iba a rescatar, su niña volveria a sus brazos, volvería a su hogar. Solo debía esperar la llamada y entonces, todo volveria a la normalidad.

-_¿Y bien? ¿Ya tienes lo que te pedimos?-_dijo la voz manipulada

-Sí… ya lo tengo-

-_Bien… tardaste bastante… pero lo lograste-_

-¿Dónde lo quieren?-preguntó Edward temeroso

_-Tranquilo… eso es ser eficiente… dejaras el dinero debajo del puente "La liberación" en las salida de la ciudad… te entregaremos a tu nena en el mismo lugar… dos horas después-_

-Bien-ya no sabia que hacer ni decir, pero la voz lo dijo por él

-_Ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo-_colgó el teléfono

Nessie recordaba en el rincón, intentaba ser feliz con ello, soportar su espera. Meditaba como había dado de giros su vida. Como en un instante su futuro dependía de una suma bancaria, de billetes verdes, de algo tan vago y tan simple.

Dinero, los hombres se regían por eso, sus acciones giraban en torno a él. La ambición era desenfrenada y llevaba a convertir en un juego sádico la vida de alguien, a convertir su aliento en un trueque cruel.

La sacaron de la habitación de repente, sin dar motivos, sin recibir explicaciones. Le quitaron las ataduras, las vendas, la alimentaron un poco y comenzaron a decir cosas que hicieron que su esperanza volviera.

-_Al fin… luego de tanto tiempo tendremos lo que merecemos-_

_-Sí… el jefe dijo que eran 100 millones…-_

_-Es mucho dinero… imagina todo lo que podríamos hacer con esa cantidad-_

Las lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos. Volveria a su hogar, seria libre otra vez y ya no tendría por que lamentarse su tragedia, ya no tenia por que sufrir, ya podía agradecerle a Dios el hecho de que escuchara sus ruegos.

Un estruendo azotó la entrada y una voz algo conocida comenzó a decir:

_-Ya todo está listo señores… la espera ha terminado… dentro poco seremos sumamente ricos…-_el hombre dejó de sonreir cuando vio a Nessie

Ella tenia los ojos abiertos. No sabia definir lo que sentía, no sabia como explicarse el hecho de que su verdugo, su secuestrador, aquel ser que la había destrozado por completo, fuese alguien conocido, alguien cercano a la familia, alguien con quien había convivido, alguien que la visitaba constantemente y le daba regalos, alguien que respondía a un solo nombre: Aro Vulturi.

Ahora que todo se había complicado, ahora que Nessie sabia quien era su secuestrador, ahora que la verdad estaba al descubierto, las cosas no seguirían el curso programado.

**Los planes después del incidente han debido… cambiar.**

* * *

Edward estaba como loco. Ya habían transcurrido mas de dos y no había rastro de su niña en ningun lugar. No dejaba de maldecirse y cuestionarse si lo habían engañado, ¿Y si no le devolvían jamás a su hija? ¿Y si querían mas dinero? Su celular sonó. Era el detective J. Jenks. Edward había pedido en secreto a todo un ejercito de investigación para buscar a su hija, esperaba lograrlo antes de tener que pagar, pero aquello no había sido posible. J. Jenks era el líder.

-Señor Cullen… encontramos la guarida de los secuestradores, pero ellos no están-

-Eso no importa… mi hija… la dejaron ahí… no la trajeron como acordamos-

-Señor-la voz de Jenks estaba algo perturbada-ellos… si dejaron a su hija… tiene que venir pronto-

Edward ni siquiera lo pensó. Su hija estaba ahí y se dirigió corriendo a la dirección. ¿Y que si había perdido todo su dinero? ¿Y que si estaban en la ruina? Había valido la pena, tendría su tesoro mas importante: su nena.

Llegó al lugar, un basurero, una pocilga, su niña había tenido que soportar todo esto por su culpa.

-¿Dónde está? Dígamelo Jenks ¿Dónde está?-

J. Jenks suspiró

-Adentro-

Y Edward esperaba entrar y ver a su Nessie esperándolo, con los ojos abiertos de miedo, reconfortarla con un abrazo y prometerle que jamás volveria a sufrir así. Que juntos sanarían a su madre y que la vida los recompensaría por este sufrimiento.

Pero eso no fue lo que encontró.

La nena yacia en el piso, la nena estaba cubierta por una sábana, la nena tenia los ojos cerrados, la nena no respiraba, la nena estaba bañada en un charco de sangre, un tiro en la cabeza denotaba la respuesta.

La nena… la nena estaba muerta.

**Sí, fui muy cruel**

**Lo admito, pero es que así va la canción y yo me base en ella **

**En serio escúchenla es muy triste y ojala les haya gustado**

**(ojala les haya sacado una lagrima) que mala soy**

**Bueno cuídense bye bye**


End file.
